love can be smart
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: ghram being the smart one in the family really wasn't into the dating thing. but when a new girl moves in and immanently be friends him, but could his new found crush be hiding a big time secret. could this tear the two apart or bring them closer.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 new girl

"all right guys tonight we are going to have a movie marathon," Cody cheered as he waled out of the elevator with a stack of DVD cases. Ghram flowing his younger brother. "is Dannie and Kade joining us to," blades chirped as he sat down on the couch in front of the TV screen. Ghram shook his head, "there going on there double date." he rolled his eyes and sat down. "whats a double date?" boulder asked as he water the plant that was giving to him by Cody. "i believe its where they go to to different activates in one night," replied chase. Cody and Ghram laughed. "it when to couples go on a date witch movie is first." Cody rummaged threw the stack.

the next day came and the burns family was getting ready for patrol. "so how was your two dates," blades asked while Kade a Danni got ready. Danni began to blush, "it was good." "Ghram if my research is right you should be going out to why arn't you dating," chase looked at Ghram in confusion.

"i well i just don't want two theirs no one here in my interest really."

"in other terms Ghram is to much of a nerd that all the girls wont go near him."

"Kade that's not true."

"oh ya prove it."

"i don't have to prove a thing come on boulder we are going," Ghram climed into boulder and slammed the door behind him. they drov around for a bit in total silence. until it was broken by boulder.

"so why did you get so heated up back there?"

"its Kade he thinks he rule the world and he has been that way forever."

"really why."

"who knows it probably because he had a lot power in high school. he was the star quarter back had all the girls and stuff hold up stop here." they stooped in front of a girl who was sitting down by a big truck. "she looks a little younger then me," Ghram thought. the girl had golden blond hair reaching a little pas her shoulders. "hi miss can i help you?" Ghram asked as he step out of his bot partner.

"well unless you can get my door to open then no."

"oh is that all boulder can help me lift the door." boulder transformed an the girls face was consumed by aw. boulder easily opened the back and inside showed boxes and furniture.

"so judging on the contents in there you are new here."

"yeah I'm willow thanks for the help you and boulder you know that is really cool."

"thanks he is a rescue vehicle the rest of the team has one two well except for Cody."

"oh your a rescue team i thought you where a construction worker sorry um i don't think i got your name"

"Gham, Ghram burns and i guess i kinda do look like one with the helmet but I'm an engineer."

"so if your not busy do you want to help me with moving in i don't think i can get the stupid furniture... by the way how old are you?"

"oh I'm 23 why."

"oh i like to know how old new friends are so going to help"

"oh sure so your out going that's cool and I'm guessing your what 19," Grham hope into the back of the truck and picked up one side of a couch. the two carried it inside.

"I'm actually 23 like you." willow said as she gave a glass of pink lemonade. all the boxes where now in the living room. "hmm its about noon wanna get a bite to eat I'll pay," she said looking down at her watch. "oh i cant.." Ghram began but quickly interrupted. "its my treat for helping me you really came to my rescue their." willow starts to giggle," besides I'm the new girl i don't know where the best place to eat is."

Ghram smiles, "i guess that's true but one condition you come to my hose for dinner."

A/N thanks for reading hope you like my new story. i know spelling is off and grammar sorry. hope you stay with it though and it wasn't to bad. if you like it and want me to continue please leave me a comment. I'm not quite sure if i should update or not. thanks aging for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 munch, chat and laugh

"so your a family of heroes and you all work together that's pretty cool, " willow said has she took a bite out of a piece pf shrimp.

"wow this is delicious best shrimp i have had in a long time."

"that's Jim's Fish Trip for you."

"so the symbol the bots its cool how did you com up with it especially the middle part."

"um i don't know the main land came up with it so where did you move from."

"jasper Nevada"

" why that place its like a desert."

"um i was living with my faimly still and stuff you know just know spreading my wings and all seeing the world."

"that sounds fun so what do they do."

"what do they do um they are um in the military kinda he he." willow forced a laugh and then stuffed her face with shrimp. then a familiar firetruck pulled up. "well grham looks like you have been having fun ditching work," kade sarcastically said, as he step down from heat wave. he pulled up a chair between grham and his new found friend.

"and who is this cute..."

"my name is willow and you must be kade."

"how you gust was it my charming looks or my rippling muscles."

"nope you annoying personalty," willow said with a laugh. heat wave gave out a quick chuckled. kade gave a big cough trying to cover up his partner's mistake. kade then turned to ghram with a scowl,"their is still the thing about skipping work you are going to be in so much trouble." ghram gave a sigh, "sorry your right ill go back right now." ghram began to get up but willow quickly pulled him back down.

"no it was my fault," she began, "he helped me with the moving trunk and then moving the stuff in side I'm the one who dragged him out here for lunch. at least let him drive me home. i mean you don't want me to become lost do you? then i could be kidnap or even worse killed."

"fine smart Alic," kade growled.

"well we should go then sense we are done eating i will see you later tonight kade."

"wait why."

"well ..."

FLASH BACK

"on one condition you come to dinner at my house tonight," grham asked. willow nearly started to choke.

"wait what did you say."

"come to dinner tonight so you can meet the rest of the family. you don't have any food so why not. besides your my friend right it will give us a chance to hang out some more." willow thought for a moment then smiled. "well sens you put it that way i guess i can come over," she said rolling her eyes. she giggled and put her and grams glasses in the sink. "we can take boulder." ghram garbed his keys and willow grabbed her wallet and where off.

END OF FLASH BACK

"isn't grham such a good friend making me feel so welcome and all I'm sure glad he rolled by." willow patted ghram shoulder then climbed into boulder's passenger seat. ghram shortly followed leaving kade on his own. they talk and talk the whole ride home about any thing and every thing when they arrived willow frowned.

"well gusse this is good bye."

"yhea but ill pick you up at four for dinner so ill see you later." grham said as he walked willow to her door. she nodded with a big smile. "THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN I CANT WAIT MY NEW BBF AKA BEST BUD FOR EVER," willow shouted as ghram walked back to boulder.

A/N okay so i wrote anther chapter please tell me if it was good bad what. i gotsa know i gotsa know. lol love you all and what no. thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three: a secret you must keep

"it was amazing how well the two connected. like there where bonded or something. she is even coming over for dinner tonight," the green rescue bot exclaimed. when he and ghram got back to the fire house he when strait to his team to tell them all about the recent events. he had become curious on how humans approach the felling of love for some one who could be their mate. he tried to watch danni or kade, but they weren't his partners so he only got the basic details. he never got to see it up close like he was with this. "so you and grham are picking her up soon," blades asked while watching his cartoons.

"yes we are i am really looking forwarded to here more of there conversation." boulder began to read a book that cody had given him. it was titled_ Beauty and the Beast._

an hour and a half passed. boulder had read about a third of the book when ghram came down. he was in an new button up shirt with a pare of jeans. "ready to go," he smiled. boulder nodded and transformed.

"so would this be classified as a date ghram."

"no she is a friend well at least right now."

"right now what do you mean."

"i don't know maybe i kinda have little crush on her," ghram shyly smiled and began to blush. "crush," boulder thought, but before he could ask they had arrived. willow was sitting on her porch with a sketch book and a pencil. her hair was pulled out of her face. she was wearing a dark blue, loose fitting, short sleeve shirt, with a colorful belt, and some worn out blue jeans. she finlly tore her haed away from what she was drawling and smiled.

"oh is it that time already where dose the time go," she giggled as she walked to the green bulldozer. she climed in and qiuckly leaned over and give ghram a quick hug.

"you nerves willow."

"yeah a little how could you tell"

"you clutching you sketch book pretty tight," he said pointing to the book in her lap. she giggled and patted that said book.

"i guess I'm as easy to read as this book"

"so whats up"

"well I'm not the best at making friends"

"you made friends with me dint you."

"well you i don't know its, its, its just complicated."

"really"

"yay things being complicated runs in my family." the two began to laugh. the drive when by quick as usual for them. chief burns greeted them at the door, and they walked in side. boulder drove into the lower bunker and transformed with a smile on his face plate.

"so how was the love birds ride over." heat wave grunted out while he was practicing a few punches on the training dummy.

"heatwave you should of heard them it was so intense. i want to know more of it but i will just have to wait. i will go read my book to learn more." the green bot grabbed the book he had been reading earlier.

**up stairs**

"this is Cody, Danni, and you met my dad and kade." grham said pointing to his family.

"hi I'm willow its nice to meet you and thanks for having me for dinner on such short notice." willow gives a shy smile. they sitt down and start to eat. the food was simple stake, fruit salad, with mash potatoes. unfortunately for the stake it needed to be cut by sharp knifes.

willow slowly began to cut into the tender stake. "this has a smell that could distract the dead from their sleep," she thought. a sharp pain soon pulled her away from her thoughts. "OW," she screamed," scrap i got my self with the knife wheres the first aid kit."

"i believe its down stars in the bunker," Danni replied. "ill go get it," Cody offered, but willow shook her head, "no i i can go ill be right back dont worry about me. just wait here." she ran off in a panic.

"no, no, no, no why did this happened lets hope i don't get any of my blood any where or they will find out." she mummbled to her self. she found the elevator and pressed the button with her elbow. while she held her hand trying to stop her blood. when the doors opened she ran for the first aid kit. that happen to be located crossed the room.

the bot quickly froze from the sight of her. then where even more shocked when they saw what was on her hand. she grabbed the first aid kit and then realized she wasn't alone.

"you don't have to act like bot okay you got me," she said whith a shigh sh lifts up her hands that instead of being red was blue. she was leaking energon the blood of cybertronions.

"how is that possible," heat wave asked with a voice full o shock.

"my dad is cybertronon my mom is human its a long story."

"so dose your sire live on earth"

"yeas heat wave he is actually on team prime. he is the medic ratchet"

"wait your sire is ratchet the grumpy medic that bee told us about."

"he is not grumpy he just has a bad case of cybertron pride that's all"

"wait till the burns find out," blades smiled. a look of panic covered willow's face.

"NO, NO, NO YOU CANT TELL THEM"

"why not"

"because blades I'm a freak i would scary them or repeal them or something. i don't want to rick it this is a secret to keep."

**A/N: so i hope you like it and thanks for reading. sorry for grammer and spelling. if you want to get a sneak peak who the mom is look at some of my other storys. and if you know who it is what do you think of there daughter. thanks aging for reading pleas leave a comment. bye and may you feel well, good and happy. oh and somebody love's you. also have an idea let me hear it.**


End file.
